


Demons's Conquest

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angels, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angels, Girl Penis, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	1. Chapter 1

"You are a monster." Panted the Demon King.

Former Demon King, mused Diel, as he pumped his hips into an omega's pussy, reclining in his king sized bed. "Nah. Careless though, yeah."

"Careless? Look what you did to us!" Demon King Gueri struggled against his chains. He was naked, kneeling and chained to a post in the middle of Diel's large, extravagant room/laboratory. A couple of feet in front of him was Diel's bed, where he sat with a woman nearly passed out on his dick.

Diel removed a hand from the hips of the white-haired demon he was thrusting into. "Oh, I just accidentally altered the biology of all the supernatural, and you and yours just happened to be the one down on the totem pole. You didn't think I'd have the omega markers attuned to Exiled physiology, did you? We are at war... thought I think we just won, and you just lost." He scoffed.

Now, to be fair he hadn't planned on releasing a virus, the containment breach had just kind of happened. Now, the whole otherrealm was in chaos. The Exiles, those Fallen from Heaven, Diel's own, had become powerful alphas, and despite it mostly being a good thing, hormones and pheromones were running rampant. And, importantly, the Demons had become submissive omegas. And so were rapidly being conquered and put to good use.

Oops.

So now he was fucking the Southern Demon King's wife, and honestly, after he was done with her he'd be fucking Gueri. The omega had such a pretty neck, framed by that long red hair, and such a nice ass, complimented by his former highness's now cute little dick. He groped Queen Filria's breasts, delighting in her ragged moans and Gueri's sweet expressions. Most of the Four Demon Kings, their families and their courts, were accounted for. The Northern King was missing, the slippery snake. And notably, Gueri's little sister was also missing. He'd already put it in the newsletter that omegas were on a first-come-first-fucked, so she'd surely be found quickly enough.

At least the Angels above were happy about the change. They'd become neutral betas, utterly sexless like they should have been from the beginning. No longer would the Exiles replenish their ranks by seducing angels into falling.  
Diel wondered what The Creator was thinking about this whole mess.

Eh, who cared.


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Zenti Famul was trying very hard to not stand out. She walked calmly through the human streets, trying to seem like she belonged there. She'd been lucky that she had been in the human realm when the virus had hit. Her sister in law had just had enough time to warn her before everything in the otherrealm had descended into chaos. Now, she was all alone, not even her burgeoning court with her. They'd split up and she could only hope they hadn't been captured themselves.

  
For how long could she hide in the human world? She didn't know. More worrying, something else was going on with her. A burning in her loins. Her breasts were swollen and her nipples twinged with every breath, even the silk of her bra enough to stimulate them. It had to be the virus' fault. It had changed her. She felt painfully horny, despite everything, dizzy, and smells she had never noticed before enticed her.

  
She leaned against a wall, catching her breath, and hugged herself. She felt too hot. There was an alley not too far away, so she went there. The shade felt so good against her overheated skin. She wanted to take her shirt off, or her shoes, but she knew that was her new whatever instincts acting up. She cursed them. They weren't her. Nothing about her body seemed like it belonged to Zenti Famul anymore.

  
Only five minutes, that was all she needed. Five minutes. She let herself relax in the shadow of the alleyway.

  
And when she couldn't justify it anymore, she pushed off the wall, composed herself and returned to the human streets. A hotel first, she thought.

  
The sight of the human crowd made her heart beat faster and her mouth dry. She cast her eyes down and hurried forward, shouldering her way through the crowd. She had almost left the market when an iron-like grip grasped her arm and turned her around. A tall dark-haired woman in motorcycle leathers sniffed the air, eyes wide, and Zenti recoiled. No.

  
The woman smirked. "Omega."

  
"No. No!" Zenti pulled away, desperate, but suddenly there was another hand grasping her chin.

  
"Don't you even think about it, bitch." The woman, an Exile, one of those alphas, hissed in her face, her anger hitting Zenti like a physical thing. "Be quiet and behave, omega. That's what your kind is good for now."

  
Zenti's knees lost strength and she stumbled. "Let me go." She whimpered, trying to break eye contact but unable to. Her heart hammered her ribs.

  
"Like Hell." The exile pulled her close, breasts rubbing together, her height making her look down at Zenti like a beast. The sensations made something like a lightning bolt run through her spine and the demon princess panted. The proximity of the alpha had awakened something in her and she felt her panties moisten. "Why would I let my pretty omega go? Everybody's already got one or two, except me."

  
"I'm... not yours." The demon protested weakly.

  
"Not yet." The Exile switched positions, grabbing her by the waist and pressing her flush against her leather-clad shape. A bulge pressed against Zenti's lower belly and only the woman's arm kept her up. The other hand tilted her chin up as far as it could go, exposing her long pale neck. The Exile leaned in and licked it, making Zenti shudder and her vision lose focus. Everything was hot and the Exile smelled spicy and felt like a braisier, stoking up her fever even more.

  
The last thing she was conscious of hearing was a voice in her ear. "My name is Reniel and from now you'll belong to me. Don't worry, I treat my pets well."


	3. Chapter 3

Two women walked through the streets of Ono, the very picture of lovers. The taller, dark-haired one had an arm around the other, a pretty, red-haired foreigner with green eyes, guiding her and periodically leaning in to kiss her face or whispering in her ear. A subtle magical energy around them prevented anybody from noticing the red-hair's glazed eyes and semi-open mouth.

Reniel was almost giddy at her luck. She'd been stuck in assignment in the human world when the virus had hit, so she hadn't had any opportunity to grab the newly transformed omegas. She'd alleviated her alpha instincts with lots of human sex, but it hadn't been satisfying enough. She needed an omega. And lo and behold, she'd damn just bumped into one while shopping for groceries! Food could wait now. The omega smelled delicious herself. It had been nearly two weeks since the balance of powers had been irrevocably shattered and somehow this beautiful one had managed to keep herself off anybody's radars.

Which meant her heat was just coming in.

Omegas were designed to need alphas. Too long without one and they'd turn into sex-craving messes willing to get fucked by anything. The omega pressed against her was displaying all the early signs of a heat. The flushing, the temperature, how Reniel had barely needed to release some pheromones to daze her. The omega had barely any fight physically left in her. Now, she couldn't say the same of her willingness. She'd been vocal. But Reniel could break her out of it in little to no time. In fact, she relished the opportunity. She was of the opinion that an omega only belonged to an alpha after they'd fully submitted, presenting themselves before their betters, begging for their attention. And my, oh my, she couldn't wait to have this omega on her knees.

She really was the prettiest thing. Long red hair and sparkling eyes, a delicate bone structure, a figure to kill for with bombastic breasts and hips made for sex. It wouldn't surprise Reniel if she was part of one of Hell's former Noble Houses. She'd relish it too, to be able to have one of those uptight, powerful demons under her. Hell, to put a collar on her. She'd lost family to that kind of Demon, such was war. And now that they'd won, it was time to reap their just rewards.

She chuckled against the shorter woman's ear, letting her hand drift lower to grope her juicy ass. The princess moaned. "Don't worry, darling," She mocked. "We're almost there."

She'd been basing herself off an old Exile building, a bathhouse that had gained a reputation as a brothel and been closed, a century and change ago. Only to be bought by Exile agents, upon it had actually turned into something much more sinful than a small bathhouse that had seen some sex. Reniel thought the omega would appreciate the irony. It was relatively isolated, inconspicuous, and very soundproof. In fact now that she ran a mental inventory, one of the rooms did have manacles in the walls, didn't it?

She giggled as the two-story building came into view, squeezing that delightful ass and dragging another moan from the insensate omega. The red-haired girl was smiling, unconsciously reacting to Reniel's own happiness. She turned the demon to face her and gave her a long wet kiss that left the omega panting, lips red and bruised before digging into her jacket for the keys.

Speaking of she'd left her fucking bike behind. She groaned and the sound had the omega shiver against her side. She sniffed the air, suddenly feeling her cock harden, and looked down. A single drop of pussy juice had rolled down the omega's silky leg, showing just under the knee-length skirt the omega was wearing.

"Hell girl, you're so wet for me..." Reniel licked her lips. Then she shook her head. She couldn't submit to her own alpha instincts. She wanted to make this slow and humiliating for the demon, make her see Reniel as her true proper alpha even before she fucked her brains out, and she had to show a dominance over herself for that.

Okay, she had a plan. Drop the omega, let her stew, get the bike, blow off some steam and then come back for the omega. Perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

Zenti woke up sore and hot. It was like everything about her throbbed and she sobbed. She wanted release. Then she really woke up and was able to see where she was. It was a bathing place, big enough, all tiled, with a large tank on the opposite end. Zenti herself was sitting against the wall, cold tiles thankfully against her back and the small grating on the floor pressing against her butt. And her hands were shackled above her head.

She shivered and panted. Her body still felt the same weirdness as before. No, it felt even worse. And she'd been captured by an Exile, she remembered. She had to get out. But no matter how she twisted and tried to break the shackles, she couldn't. They had to be made of a mystical metal, maybe mythril. Strangely, the way they were attached to the wall allowed Zenti to rotate her body so that she was now kneeling facing the wall. But no matter how she pulled, she only hurt herself.

"Oh wow, that's a nice position." A voice came from behind her as she was trying to pull herself free.

Zenti stopped, her brain taking a bit to catch on. She turned her head to look over her shoulder, suddenly hyperaware that she was on her knees with her butt sticking out, and a slap caught her in the asscheek. It stung. "Ah!"

"Mmmm, nice sound too." The Exile's hands grabbed her by the ass and cool leather pressed against her openings. Zenti froze. She could feel the bulge against her pussy lips and she wanted it. Deeply, shamefully, she wanted it. Her cheeks were reddening, her sex had started leaking again and it took everything she had to stay immobile and not grind back.

This was it. An Exile had caught her and was going to rape her and take her for her own. It was over... and that thought aroused her like nothing else.

Tears appeared in her eyes but she had decided. She wasn't going to break. She was going to face this with the dignity of her House and then somehow escape.

The Exile bent over her, covering her back with more cool leather and shapely curves womanly and muscular, and her breath came to stop just behind Zenti's ear. "You want this, don't you? You want me?"

The demon swallowed but refused to answer, but she couldn't stop a single low whine from escaping her throat as the Exile's clothed dick pressed harder against her labia. Her knees shook.

The Exile chuckled, all too knowing of her effect on the noble demon. It was almost too easy. "But not enough." And she disengaged, swaggering back to the bath's long pool.

Zenti sobbed, tears falling to the grate, and turned to watch the Exile move. It was the first time she really had time to examine her properly. The Exile was tall and slender, leathers highlighting all the good points. The curve of her back, her breasts pressed together and almost straining the fabric, her swaying hips. She had an handsome face where Zenti had been called pretty or beautiful, with black eyes and black hair and startlingly human teeth. Exiles all looked perfectly human... until they didn't.

"My name is Reniel." The Exile grabbed the zipper on her bike jacket and started pulling down. "You can call me alpha." She wasn't wearing a shirt underneath. "Or master." Or anything. "I'll tell you what I prefer later." Uh. "Did you even get that, hm?" Uh?

The young demon shook her head strongly, trying to get rid of the images and urges. It was futile. All she could think of was pale skin and thhe play of muscles under it. A zipper going down and down and. She gulped, panted.

A finger lifted her chin up and she was staring into black eyes so dark she couldn't tell the pupil apart. Her mouth dried. "Oh... You really want me, little omega."  
  
"No." She managed. "I d-don't, never."

Reniel narrowed her eyes and suddenly her hand was on top of her head, pulling red hair and forcing Zenti up closer to her. "Really?" A hand was suddenly under her skirt and cupping her completely soaked panties.

"Ah~~" Zenti couldn't help it. "That's that's because of your things, your smell! It's not me!"

Reniel chuckled and pulled her closer so they were once again touching all over. "We are all alphas and omegas now, this is us!" She squeezed with both hands drawing an aroused yell of pain from Zenti. "And besides, this is all you." She leaned closer like she was telling the demon a secret. "If a demon... an omega that is... doesn't find an alpha for a while, they enter heat. Your bodies started craving us and you released the most delicious smell. Like a beacon telling us where you are so that we can find you and fuck you asap. And that's what's happening to you." Reniel let Zenti fall to the ground suddenly. "Otherwise you wouldn't have been trying to fuck my hand just now."

Zenti paled as she realised it was true. Even now on the ground, her hips were twitching. "No."

"Yep." Reniel liked her hand clean, making the demon under her salivate. "You could consider yourself lucky even. I want you all for myself. I'm not letting you go or letting anyone touch you until I claim you. Until I knot you and bite you." She clacked her teeth and laughed. "Maybe even until you get pregnant."

"I. I'll never belong to you." But her body wanted to. Her uterus seemed to have heaten up at those words and her whole lower parts felt impossibly hotter and moister. "N-never."

Reniel laughed really loudly and long. "One, what do you think is worse, belonging to a single master or being a fucktoy for a whole band of us?"

And Zenti wasn't sure because both sounded so good... no, no, no. She wanted to get fucked, her body did, but the rest of her would never stand to be a toy or anything like that. She wanted a mate. A partner who would protect her and fight with her and for her and give her children. A master to treat her good and bad and someone she could give children to.

"Two. Yeah, you will." The Exile caressed her face, dipping her thumb in between her lips. "Enjoy the stay. The building's sealed, so our stench's only going to get stronger and worse for you. When you feel like submitting... I'll be right. Here."


	5. Chapter 5

It went like that: the Exile sat on a low bench, staring at a computer screen with headphones on, smiling widely at the screen. Zenti writhed against her bindings.

At first she was trying to free herself, but eventually she understood it was futile. She couldn't get out of these restraints. Which made it all go back round to the reason why she wanted out so much and that: her body wanted sex. So it was two birds with one stone. She was going to annoy the Exile and satisfy herself at the same time. In the end it turned out to be much harder to masturbate without her hands. At first she tried crossing her legs and rubbing her heel against her pussy but she couldn't quite reach so she sort of uncomfortably humped against her calves. The Exile had glanced her way, smiled and returned to ignoring her.

If Zenti still had her whole mind about her she'd realize she was humiliating herself. She tried everything, contorting, rubbing her breasts against the tiles, toes curling as she kneeled in a way that made her labia hit the skin of her feet every now and then. The problem was that nothing was enough and every single bit of contact only made her wetter and hornier. Her mind had sort of floated into the zone where she just wanted something against her sex. Anything.

Reniel would have told her it was natural. She could even be being fucked by a man. As long as an alpha dick didn't make her orgasm, she was stuck. But Reniel was trying very hard to appear nonchalant as she read websites about dog care on the internet. She was doing admirably, especially since the smell in the air had gotten so thick sher thoughts were starting to slip into beastiality if she didn't rein them in.

Zenti's thoughts had absolutely slipped into a mire. The Exile leaning against the wall was nearly all she could think of. She kept imagining what it would be like to get bent over by that strong body and fucked. How much it would feel good to have her thick length inside her. Her vagina tensed around nothing. And the Exile was ignoring her perfectly. It was maddening.

Finally, something broke the impasse. The Exile nodded to herself and closed the computer, taking the headphones off.

A croak was heard.

Reniel looked at her omega, smirking. The demon herself was surprised because her mouth had moved without permission. But her throat was too dry no matter how much she salivated. She couldn't speak.

The Exile smirked naughtily. "Thirsty, uh?" She grabbed a water bottle from inside the tub where she had stored water, ice and some fruit in a cooler. She walked unhurriedly to the demon, who was watching her hands and hips mesmerized and humped her own leg steadily. With a suave hand she brushed back the sweat soaked hair from the demon's face. Zenti unconsciously followed the movements of her hand, tilting her head back. Reniel uncapped her bottle and let her drink greedily.

If Zenti had thought the water would help cool her down she was very mistaken. Nothing could damped the fires in her body and every droplet that escaped her lips and made its way down her body felt like an icy trail that left her shivering for something hot and alive to chase it down. But at least her throat was no longer hurting as much. She found herself leaning her cheek against the Exile's hand like a puppy and closed her eyes in disgust towards herself with a few tears leaking.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Reniel cooed from above, bringing the demon forward to rest against her belly, her erect cock under her suit just inches away from the demon's mouth.

Zenti shuddered. She was suddenly aware of what she'd tried to say. "Don't go." She felt herself cry harder as she realized this might just be it.

"Oh, why?"

"Just please don't go. D-don't l-leave me alone." She would go crazy. She absolutely would lose her mind and break. She shook.

Surprisingly she felt the Exile's other hand start to stroke her hair and she relaxed. "But why do you want me to stay? Tell me." And this time it was less of a question and more of an order for Zenti to spill what they both knew.

The redhead gasped and swallowed trying to keep the words in but wanting to say them non the less. It was a brief effort because she lost. Zenti had lost. Tears ran down her cheeks and she pressed her face more into the Exile's body. She was a disgrace. But the fire within her, that throbbing arousal seemed to become less unbearable when she whispered. "Because I want you to fuck me." She was so close to it and she knew it.

Reniel looked down at the demon she was petting. Her own personal pet. She was almost there, she thought with a cruel smirk. "That isn't enough." The demon gasped in betrayal and pulled away but only as much as the chains and Reniel's hand allowed. "That isn't what you should call me and that isn't how an omega tells their alpha they want a thick rod through their pussy."

She pulled the demons face in and this time it was against her cock so that Zenti could feel the hot throbbing bulge against her face. Her mouth automatically opened, already salivating and her tongue lolled out, pressing against hte leather. So close. She wanted it so much. The heady scent was heavy so heavy and she'd forgotten her own name.

"That's how you do it. You beg for it. You spread your legs, present your pussy to me, you offer yourself." The Exile growled from above and she whimpered. "And if I find you worth it... I'll fuck you senseless. I'll claim you. Mate you. Breed you." There was a click and her wrists were suddenly loose. The Exile shoved her away against the wall and glared down at her crumpled shape. "Now show me why I should fuck you instead of find entertainment somewhere else."


End file.
